1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a timer device. More specifically, this invention relates to a timer device that is used to remind a user about repetitive tasks.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices have been developed to help users remember repetitive tasks. Some of these devices include clocks or timers, such as watches designed to help aircraft pilots perform timed turns, time of lengths of exercise periods in circuit training, and other devices for tracking the number of responses during a timed examination. However, typically such devices do not include an automatic restart to the timer without additional input from a user, nor do these devices typically include lights and music to communicate to a young child.
One example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,619, which describes a pilot watch that includes countdown timers for preprogrammed events (specifically related to piloting an aircraft). The watch, however, provides many other features that would possibly confuse a user interested in timing simple repetitive tasks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,758 describes a countdown timer that is designed to assist with disciplinary “time outs” for small children. The timer does not provide countdown intervals which are long enough for repetitive tasks that require more than 10 minuets between timed events. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,384 describes a countdown timer designed to eliminate nocturnal bedwetting with an alarm that can only be deactivated by the person wearing the alarm. The person takes a magnetic ring to a restroom where the magnetic ring will deactivate the alarm. The timer does not provide for a portable alarm that can be worn by the user during the day. Also, the timer does not provide any audio and visual alarms to help notify the user during regularly scheduled intervals.
In a further example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,496 describes a potty training device which is controlled by an “event switch” which must be use to choose between two alternative timing circuits and to reset the timer between timed “events.” This device, however, does not provide for an automatically resetting countdown timer which does not require input from the user to restart the countdown sequence. And the complex nature of the circuitry required for performing the functions as described in the '496 Patent would make this device difficult to produce and confusing to operate. Some of the functions described in the '496 Patent, especially in the alternative embodiments which refer to an information library of recorded stories and animated characters to read them, make it difficult to produce in a compact size that can be worn by a young child.